Behind closed doors
by Soda3bear
Summary: One day at home pony discovers something that he never thought was possible. Little did he know that incident was just the first of Many new "discoveries" can pony make it threw all these new secrets surfacing? RATED M FOR SMUT DARRYXSODA ETC.
1. Chapter 1

BEHIND CLOSES DOORS

RATED M FOR A REASON!

"Ahhh Darry!" Pony heard this as he passed his eldest brothers room. He blushed slightly; the voice sounded exactly like soda. It was sweet and airy sort of like a girls but it had the twang that pony often heard from his sweethearted brother. Pony smacked himself out of his thoughts thinking that there was no way that soda would ever go with a guy. Especially not a guy like darry; they were fucking brothers for petes sake and Both guys. Pony began to walk again when some one called out again "No darry don't ... If you do that... Ahhh pony 'ell ahhh hear!" Pony stopped cold In his tracks he couldn't believe it but he knew for sure that was his beloved brother Sodapop! Ponyboy stepped closer to the door and cracked it open. Just enough to see if what he heard was right. When pony finally set eyes on Darry's bed he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Soda was on his hands and knees above him was the eldest Curtis impaling him with his hard on. Soda was trembling with each thrust darry gave to him. "Don't worry Soda our baby will be none the wiser" for some reason this calmed soda. Darry's voice was low and husky he always managed to send shivers down his spine. Soda whimpered in response and pushed back to meet Darry's thrust. "Gaaahh... Darry please go deeper" darry smiled and did as he was told. Both brothers were nearing their release darry sped up his pace brushing against sodas sweet spot each time. Before darry came he leaned near to his brothers ear and whispered "soda you belong to me don't ever let any one else touch you like this" darry could tell soda was so close with one last thrust soda tightened around Darry's member and spilled his seed followed by darry who came deep within his younger brother

Ponyboy bolted away from the door and ran into his and sodas room. The teen practically jumped on the bed burrying his face into the pillow. He was more shocked than anything. After a moment or two pony turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. As pony began thinking more and more about soda he felt his pants get tighter. 'No fucking way!' Pony thought there was no way in hell he was getting hard off of his brother. As much as he tried to deny it the image of soda sweat slicked skin, shivering body , and arching back kept playing Over and over in his mind. Making him even harder. Ponys erection was becoming too much to bare he pulled his pants and underwear down releasing his throbbing member he gripped himself and began pumping up and down he began mouthing sodas name he let his voice slip once but caught himself and pushed a pillow to his mouth to mask his moans. It didn't take long for pony to come. He stood up from his bed to go wash his cum slicked hand but stooped in his tracks when he heard moaning coming from the bathroom. 'You gotta be fucking kidding me' pony was more pissed that he wouldn't be able to see soda this time. Pony was shocked that his brothers were just having sex not ten minutes ago. He leaned up against the the door trying his hardest to make out sodas pants and moans.

"God dammit you're so tight" darry pushed deeper into soda earning himself a moan from the younger greaser "or maybe you're too big" soda and darry chuckled lightly. Soda tightened his arms around darry and kissed him. Their bodies fit like two perfect puzzle pieces. Sodas chest arched into Darry's and it seemed like it belonged that way. Their kiss was long and passionate. When they pulled away to breathe in some much needed oxygen darry stared down into his little brothers eyes "soda I can't do this alone" even though the statement was very vague soda knew exactly what his older brother meant. darry was doing his best to keep their family of three together but both boys were growing up and Darry knew that if he let things continue he would lose the two people he loved the most. Soda gazed into Darry's eyes "you won't have to darry" soda kissed him again and began moving his hips to move darry in and out of him again. "Aah darry I can't hold back any more" darry smiled into sodas neck "go on lil buddy let it go" darry pushed into soda again brushing pass his prostate soda let out a moan and came between him and darry spilling his seed onto both their stomachs. Darry smiled and pulled out of his brother and lover. The warm water pelted their skin and darry kissed soda gently on the lips embracing him tightly. "Darry do you love me" darry looked confused by this "soda you know I love you buddy" darry tried to go in for a kiss but soda turned his head "no I mean like how dad loved mom" soda was looking up into darry eyes. This made darry smile he wrapped his arms around his younger brothers waist and hoisted him into a kiss after a few seconds he let him down and got on one knee "sodapop Curtis will you do me the honor of being my wife" soda gasped and pulled darry up so he was standing

"But what about Pony" "we'll he'll still be our kid brother" soda leaned back against the shower wall. That didn't seem to be the answer he was looking for "we'll if we do become like mom and dad then pony will technically be our son" soda jumped up into Darry and wrapped his two wet arms around his neck giving him a hard kiss of approval. Darry knew that was exactly what soda wanted to know and he leaned in and deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around sodas waist.

Ponyboy dropped to the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees.

Something big was gonna happen and this was just the start of all the madness.


	2. Chapter 2

Pony sat there for a few minutes before standing slowly and walking back to his room. It was almost as if he floated to the room with how silent he was. Ponyboy sat on his bed and stared at the carpet with all his focus. He had so much things running through his mind. One; how could his brothers do this type of thing with one another. Two; Why did Pony get all excited seeing his older brother like that. Three; WHY THE FUCK WAS PONY SO JEALOUS OF DARRY! He never saw soda any other way other than his older brother, his confidant, one of his best friends. But now all he wanted to see was Sodas beautiful NAKED body. All he wanted to hear was Soda call out his name. He was practically infatuated by this point.

A few moments later he heard the shower shut off and he heard the sound of light foot steps coming toward his room. The door opened and there he was the object of his affection. Sodapop Curtis; his brother and his dream lover. Soda had the biggest smile on his face "Hey Pony have you seen my shirt" he flashed his award winning smile to his baby brother. "No sorry" Pony said trying to avert his eyes from his brother. Soda strolled over to the bed and sat himself down he winced when his bottom finally hit the rough mattress. "What's the matter? are you alright" Pony asked knowing exactly why Soda was in pain. Soda smiled "Nothing Pony I'm just a little sore from work" Pony felt rage boil inside; not toward Soda but towards Darry. He glanced at Sodas body he watched how his stomach rose and fell. He saw the water droplets fall from his chest down to his sex line (the V leading to the crotch). Soda noticed Pony was staring at him and blushed slightly "w-what are you staring at Pony" he asked smiling shyly. Pony was in a trance he barely heard anything Soda said. His body began reacting all on it's own.

His hand floated to Sodas pecs and he placed his hand flat on Sodas chest grazing his thumb over Sodas nipple causing the older teen to shudder. Pony let his other hand move over to Soda and grasped his back pulling both their bodies together. They toppled over onto the bed and both boys were already reacting. Sodas erection tented his towel and Pony's was rubbing against rough cloth. Soda gasped when his younger brother began his assault toward his neck. "No Pony...Please Don't"

Sodas body was reacting but his heart was screaming at the top of his lungs for it to be the other Curtis brother doing this to him. He didn't want to see Pony this way; he didn't want his brother to see him this way. "Pony please...I beg you ... we can't" Soda grabbed Pony's arms and pushed slightly. Despite all his pleading Pony wouldn't stop. Pony's hand slid under the soft cloth of towel that lay across his brothers abdomen. "Gaaahh" he gasped as the warm hand wrapped around his flesh. Precum was already seeping from his cock and all he could think of was Darry. Pony's finger was slicked with cum and he traced it down to Sodas hole; Sodas eyes shot open "N-no...Please Pony you can't" Pony paid no mind to Soda his finger plunged in without warning and brushed against Sodas prostate. Pony added a second finger and began pumping in and out. He was too far gone to notice anything; any previous attempt from Soda to get him to stop were ignored and he would have continued but then Sodas meek voice uttered these words "Please... save me...Darry" Pony looked up to see tears begin filling his brothers eyes. "S-Soda I'm so sorry" Soda shook his head and used his forearm to wipe the tears from his eyes. "No it's ok Pony" Soda went in for a hug only to be grasped by the shoulder.

He looked behind to see none other then the very man he asked to save him. "Darry I" Soda was cut off by a powerful hungry kiss. The next thing he knew Darry grabbed him in his arms told Pony "I'll let it slide this time. But don't get too hansy with Soda again" he smiled at Pony and carried Soda out of the room bride style. Leaving Pony there with his mouth gapped open.

~In Darrys room~

Darry laid soda. On his back and eclipsed his younger brothers body with his own. Hovering his face over soda erection he took all of the smaller greaser into his mouth. Soda tried to choke back a girlish moan that was threatening to escape his lips. He tried to destract himself by biting his arm but darry would have none of that. So soda decided to fill his mouth with something else. He grabbed Darry's hips and forced them down just enough to get the throbbing piece of flesh into his mouth. Darry moaned low in his throat at the sudden warmth surrounding his manhood it didn't take long for darry to crave more of soda around him. After a few more moments if sucking each other off darry pulled away. Soda moaned in disappointment a sound that was soon replaced with undeniable pleasure caused by a finger that was pushed deep within him without warning . "Darry" Darry pushed deeper and began kissing from Soda navel to his nipple. He licked and sucked his little brothers nipple earning himself a moan. "Darry we have to talk" Darry continued his actions but didn't get far because Soda practically yanked him by the shirt so they were face to face. "Darry" Sodas eyes showed back intent and determination. Realizing there was no way out of this Darry stopped what he was doing and sat up straight. "Ok then let's talk" Soda got up from where he was laying and sat in Darrys lap. "Ok so..." he said staring up at his older brother hoping he didn't have to point out the obvious. "You want to know what I thought about you and Pony" Soda nodded his head. Darry let out some air he didn't know he was holding and wrapped his arms around Soda pulling him into a hug. "Well if Pony sees you the way I do I don't blame the kid" after a few moments of sitting and just taking in Sodas scent he continued "Lucky for me we share the same feelings... but for him he'll never know this feeling" he placed a chaste kiss on the younger greasers lips which soon blossomed into a powerful one. "Damn I wanted to have a more serious conversation" Soda said wrapping his arms around Darrys neck and kissing him "But you make it so damn hard" Darry tightened his grip around sodas waist "You make me so damn hard" both brothers laughed and just as Soda was leaning in to kiss his lover Dallas Winston basically burst through the door.

Oh shit...The couple looked like two deer's in head lights. (Keep in mind Sodas butt naked xD) Dally stood there with his mouth open. He couldn't believe what he saw. The beautiful Curtis boys about to do the "deed". Dallas was in shock he would have been frozen in that position but a pair of wet lips touched his skin. "Sweet heart let's give them some privacy"

DUN DUN DUUUUUN WHO'S THE SECRET MYSTERY MAN! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Dallas was in shock he would have been frozen in that position but a pair of wet lips touched his skin. "Sweet heart let's give them some privacy" Darry could not believe the sight before him. Tim Shepard had kissed Dallas Winston and called him sweetheart.

Soda smiled slightly at the realization that Dally and Tim were an item. But his smile soon faded when he saw Darrys face. It was a mix of sadness, want, and pure disbelief. Realizing he was naked Soda jumped and grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around his waist. Darry remained in his state of shock. For a moment Tim and Darrys eyes locked and Soda had seen a look in both boys eyes he had never seen before. "So Darry how long have you and Soda been you know together" Dally said gesturing to both boys in the bed. Darry was snapped from his thoughts and his broke the gaze he shared with Tim. "Um... a few months now" Soda pushed all thoughts he was thinking and smiled at the other couple "Hah i'm gonna get some clothes on" he stood up and walked to the dresser drawer to grab underwear and some shorts. "Hey Dal how bout we talk" Soda smiled again and Dally jumped at the chance to tell his fairy tale love story to someone else. He gave Tim a kiss on the cheek and the two teenage boys walked out of the room leaving Darry and Tim alone.

Tim leaned on the door frame and locked eyes with Darry once again. "Long time no see" Tim said with a stern almost angry look. "Yeah" Darry looked to the side to keep Tim from seeing his obvious blush creeping up his face. "So how'd it happen" Tim was curious as to how this kind of relationship happened between the two brothers. "Well I walked in on Soda masturbating and it kinda just happened" he almost seemed embarrassed saying such things. Darryl Curtis embarrassed now that was something you didn't see...EVER. Tim chuckled lightly "hm yeah just like we kinda happened" Darry was shocked to say the least he thought Tim would never speak of what they had ever again. Darry stood up and attempted to run out the room but Tim grabbed him by the wrist and slammed him into the wall and pinned his hands to it.

~Summer vacation two years ago~

"Hey super man" Tim called out from behind the eldest of the Curtis boys. "Tim!" Darry and Tim had planned to go to the annual carnival. They went with Pony, Johnny, Dallas, and Two-bit a couple days before hand and they had so much fun they decided they would go again. But the only day Darry had off was on a school night and Dally had gotten into a bit of a tussle the previous night with Tim so he was out of the question; and two bit was well two bit if he went on a ride plastered he would have thrown up all over them. But despite the lack of company Darry was more then happy to spend some alone time with the hoodlum.

They got to the carnival and the lights brightened up the dark sky. If there was one thing darry loved it was this feeling that weld up inside him. A feeling of completion and pure happiness. A feeling he long forgot since the death of his parents. Tim placed a hand on Darrys shoulders and looked at him with a worried face "somethin on your mind" he asked with a voice that was sweet like sugar. "No I'm fine" Darry smiled "Come on lets get a move on" Tim smiled back and they walked through the carnival sign. They rode the bumper cars first and Tim couldn't help running into Darry over and over again. They spent their time hoping from ride to ride. They rode the rollercoaster more than once and played a few game booths. Tim won a teddy bear and gave it to a little girl who was having trouble even looking over the counter. Darry smiled at Tim's hidden kindness. Even though Darry roofed houses his coordination was more than horrible he couldn't win anything for himself so after a few hundred more tries at the games Tim stepped in and won Darry a jumbo teddy bear which made the buff greaser blush. It felt like they were on a date and he was the girl in all this.

After a few more games and a few more seconds of humiliation Darry found himself getting into the Ferris wheel with the other greaser. At first they just sat on the opposite side of one another just looking at each other. It was Tim who broke the silence. "Soooo how the kids" his smiled lit up like a Christmas tree when Tim called his brothers his kid. Darry liked to think of himself as a father figure and a good one at that. He chuckled "hah their fine and how's your kids" Darry said referring to Tim's younger siblings. "Their troublesome all they need is a mommy" for some reason Darry squirmed a little "Hey! how about you, you're sweet, gentle, and kind perfect mommy material" Tim said throwing his head back in laughter and then slowly down to a light snicker realizing he was the only one laughing.

He looked Darry up and down and noticed the boy was a little antsy. He got on his knees in front of darry and stared up at him. "What's wrong Darryl" Tim never called him Darryl so hearing the name escape his lips was more than wonderful. "I...I just...nobodies ever said that to me" he blushed an even darker shade of red. It was then that Tim realized Darrys feelings. He pushed up so their faces were mere inches away from each other. The distance was soon closed by Darry. He pushed their lips together; he slid his tongue into Tim's mouth and let the other greaser take it over from there. Their kiss was passionate and hungry. Tim pulled away first to get some much needed oxygen and when he looked at Darry his heart fell through the floor. Darry was a beauty under his eyes were puffy from the tears that were forming his lip was swollen from their previous power hungry kiss, and his eyes oh his eyes was just the frosting on the cake. It was a look that made Tim want to make Darry his right then and there.

The ride had come to an end and both boys walked off the ride; thanking God that it was dark out so that no one saw their disheveled faces. The ride back to the Curtis house was silent but the feel of raging hormones was still lingering in the air.

Tim closed and locked the door and turned on the track player and "whos crying now" by journey was playing. Their lips continued their earlier events on the ferris wheel and both boys tongues played and danced against one another. The room was heating up with every movement the boys made. Tim grasped the sides of Darrys face and licked his lower lip sucking it slightly before slipping his tongue back in. Tim ran his hands threw Darrys greased hair and Darry fell slowly back wards onto the bed. His hand ran under the white shirt the Curtis was wearing. He played and teased his nipples running his thumbs over both giving each nub an equal amount of attention. He licked the nape of his lovers neck he began nipping and sucking at the spot right above his collar bone. He ran his hand over the pale bare stomach. "Perfection" Tim said this subconsciously. Darry couldn't take it anymore he turned on his side and began tearing up "I'll never be good for anything" Tim grabbed Darrys face and forced their lips together. "That can't be true You're already great at everything" Tim said as he began kissing Darry. He started at his Adams apple a quick peck "You're voice is great" he began kissing his chest and stomach. "You're figure is great" He continued is actions and kissed Darrys clothed crotch which made him shudder and whimper. "You're all around perfect Darryl Curtis" Darrys eyes began to swell again he never felt such a fulfilled feeling. "I love you" Darry didn't care if what he was doing was a long shot he needed to say exactly how he felt. A couple seconds later after Tim had finally put together all the possible meanings for what Darry could have meant he concluded that there was no way to misinterpret that. He kissed darry once again "I love you most".

Tim couldn't hold back anymore he forced his hand under Darrys pants and under wear. Kneeding at the throbbing flesh pumping faster and gripping harder. He ran his thumb over the slit and Darrys head was spinning at this point there was more precum than one pair of boxers to handle. "Tim...P-pants" He unbuttoned the pants that hugged Darrys crotched and yanked them down so they wrapped around his ankles. Tim moved down so his face was directly in front of Darrys erection. He took the tip into his mouth and played with it for a while before enveloping the whole length into his mouth. He gagged a little at first but then got use to the feel and attempted to take more of his wanton lover into his mouth. He removed his mouth for a few moments which made the bigger greaser moan in disapproval but he placed two fingers in his mouth to lubricate them then he placed his mouth back on the erection and forcefully shoved both digits into Darry. After what seemed like hours (which was really only 2 minutes) Darry barely got out what was on his mind "Ah Tim... I'm ready" Darry really didn't quite know if he should've said that but he really did need it. Time obliged his lover and removed his fingers which was replaced with his hard member only a few moments later. Tim tried his hardest to give Darry time to adjust but he couldn't hold back; Darry was making the most alluring noises. His thighs were trembling slightly at his failed attempts to control himself. Darry knew this so he obliged his lover and despite the pain he felt he pushed Tim's prick deeper into him. "Naaah ahhh" Tim gripped Darrys thighs to gain balance and began pounding him. He tried different angles; searching for his lovers sweet spot, "Oh sweet Jesus" He smiled slightly to himself realizing he had found it. After his discovery of the pleasure giving spot Tim rammed into him over and over again slamming into his prostate again and again. "So...Close" Darry cried out and Tim wrapped a hand around his raging cock pumping him in time to his thrust. Darrys flesh clamped down on Tims cock when he finally orgasm which sent the other greaser over the edge.

Tim eased himself out of Darry and laid his tired body next to the bigger male. "Darry I-" he tried to talk to his new found partner but was cut off by a kiss. Darry wasn't in the mood to get serious but it was just because he didn't want to admit his feelings for another male. Tim was different; he wasn't afraid to feel his modo was "if I fall in love I fall in love". Tim returned the kiss and gripped the back of Darrys head to deepen the kiss. After really thinking about it he found himself wanting to say it too. "Tim I don't want this to end" well that wasn't exactly what he expected but it seemed to be more than what Tim expected. Before they fell asleep together a soft loving voice spoke "I do love you Darry" and the arms around Darrys waist he buried his face in the crook of his neck and kissed lightly, and before he dozed off he could barely make out something that made his heart swell up. "Tim I love you"

~Back to present time~

Tim was looking directly into Darrys eyes "What the fuck was that" he sounded almost angry at the Curtis. "What are you talking about" he said genuinely confused Tim forced their lips together pushing his tongue into the others mouth. All the power in Darrys body was lost to him and he gave in willingly to his ex loves affections.

"What the fuck?!" Darry and Tim turned around to see their current lovers. Darry pushed Tim away from him and went to go explain to Soda what exactly was happening (eventhough it might now have been true) but his younger brother practically ran out of the house in a mess of tears. Tim and Dally just looked at each other "You're fucking unbelievable" Dallas said before running after the brothers. Tim stood in the room for a few moments taking in the scent he wish belonged to him. He walked out of the room and the house hoping secretly Darry still felt the way he did and with that kiss he wouldn't have been completely wrong.

OHHH SNAP NOW WE FIND OUT TIM AND DARRY HAD A FLING! READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW :) PLEASE BE NICE.


End file.
